A Panther Does Not Always Land on its Feet
by bangtanforeverduh
Summary: A girl is taken from her universe where Marvel is just that-a marvel-and thrown into the Marvel universe. She meets all the superheroes as Bast sends her to where she is needed most. Every movie will eventually be gone through. Some characters may seem OOC, some may not. This is an AU so there will be differences. (I can't write accents so just accept that they're there.)
1. A Coma?

_**A Coma?**_

Kaye sighed, hefting her messenger bag that now housed her laptop, phone, charging cords, and multiple types of merchandise from the Marvel Universe, and which it had gained over fifty pounds throughout the course of the day. If she hadn't been quite so fit, after working out nonstop to make sure she made an acceptable female Black Panther, then she wouldn't have even been able to lift it after the long and tiring day she had had.

However, even the feeling that her feet were going to fall off, did not wipe the smirk away from under her mask. She had managed to make an almost exact replica of the Black Panther suit, with the only difference being that it was not made of vibranium. She had instead used a sort of metal mesh with LED lights. Although because it was metal, it weighed more than her cloth one at home, she was much more impressed with this one and was extremely pleased with her decision to wear it to the con.

She glanced at the remaining tables that she hadn't stopped at, and then glanced at her phone for the time. She sighed once more; it was probably a better decision to go home and come back tomorrow than to try to finish all the tables in one day. She might miss something extremely important.

Suddenly, her attention was caught by the oddest of sounds, a small meow. All the other sounds in the very crowded con seemed to fade away as the meow echoed around her. She looked around, searching for the source of the sound, and soon caught sight of a small back cat.

Everything seemed to fade away as it stared at her. It meowed once more, and then turned and scampered off.

Without a second thought, she ran after it. She chased it through the halls of the building, up flight after flight of stairs, that if she had been in her right mind, she would have known did not actually exist in the building she had started in.

Suddenly, she caught up with the black kitten. It was standing on the ledge of an open window. She slowly walked over to the kitten and watched as it stepped over the window sill, disappearing from view. Shocked, she ran to the window and looked down. She saw nothing but the street and frowned in confusion.

She glanced around for a few minutes and then sighed. She turned to head back and was instantly thrown out of the window by a black blur.

Her only thought as she fell was _I knew I should have checked out the rest of the con first._

* * *

T'challa sighed, there were more poachers approaching Wakanda, and he had to take care of them once again. All he had wanted was one relaxing day off, but instead, he had received a group of poachers and another headache.

He looked over at Shuri and Okoye. "Ready?"

They nodded and he leaped from the plane, throwing glowing spheres that landed on the trucks and shorted out the engines. He landed on one of the trucks the panicking men had fled and began to take care of them (and by take care of he obviously meant completely destroy...they had ruined his day off, after all).

Suddenly, a flash of purple streaked across the sky, and a black figure began to fall from the night sky. The figure landed on its feet in a crouch, next to the last remaining man, and stood up straight almost instantly.

The figure was revealed to be female, wearing an exact replica of his suit! The man next to her shook himself out of his stupor and tried to grab her to have a hostage. However, she simply punched him in the nose, and then kicked out at where his legs joined. The man let out a strangled scream and fell to the ground.

The girl sighed and adjusted the messenger bag that T'challa noticed for the first time. She looked around, glancing at him, and then nodded. "Coma nin has man taste. T'challa na-erui."

T'challa stared at the girl who was wearing a female version of his suit, who he had distinctly heard say his name, although he did not understand the rest of her words.

" _Um, Shuri, who is this? Why does she have my suit?"_

The female lifted her head from where she had been inspecting her bag.

"Ah, I apologize. My name is Cadence, but my friends call me Kaye. I have a suit because I made it. I'm here because Bast sent me."

* * *

Kaye felt as if she had been falling for years. _So not death, but a coma then. That's fine. I wonder what I'll see in this coma._

Suddenly, there was a flash of purple, and she fell right through it to land, crouched, on the ground, next to a man.

She stood up instantly and glanced around without moving her head, trying to find her bearings in this coma-induced dream.

Suddenly, the man next to her tried to grab her, and she punched him in the nose and kicked out at his crotch. He fell to the ground with a strangled scream, and she felt a sense of satisfaction that her lessons had paid off.

She had already realized where she was, and she was quite happy. "Coma nin has man taste. T'challa na-erui." She deliberately spoke in elvish so that he couldn't understand her.

Although this was definitely a coma-dream, she had absolutely no intent on being OOC. She was going to try to act as much like a normal human being and not a fangirl as possible.

Suddenly, she remembered her messenger bag and quickly looked through it to make sure everything was still there. Thankfully, it was, and she sighed in relief.

She looked up when she heard T'challa peak in Wakandan, thanking her lucky stars that she had fallen in love with the Black Panther movie/culture and learned it. " _Um, Shuri, who is this? Why does she have my suit?"_

Although she couldn't tell him the truth of why she was here, she could definitely tell a good fib. "Ah, I apologize. My name is Cadence, but my friends call me Kaye. I have a suit because I made it. I'm here because Bast sent me."

 _Ok, so maybe not such a good fib._ She sighed to herself. _Why are you so awkward?_

 ***Coma me has good taste. T'challa is first.**

 **The author does not own anything except for her OC. She does not even own a cat. :( I don't remember what the fanfic was, but I got this idea from a story on this website. Sorry for not being able to credit the story. Anyway, thanks to the amazing author who inspired this fic.**


	2. Definitely Not a Coma! Repeat! DNaC!

_**Definitely Not a Coma! Repeat! Definitely Not a Coma!**_

T'challa looked at the female, whose face he had still not seen by the way, that had just declared that she had been sent by Bast.

He wasn't quite sure what to think of that. Had she really been sent by Bast, when not a single person had heard about it from Bast herself? Although, she did understand him when he had just spoken in Wakandan, so that could be possible.

She suddenly sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Um, I know that you don't believe me at the moment, but is it possible to move somewhere else? I've never been a big fan of camping out."

He came back to himself instantly, and realized that even if she were lying about being sent by Bast, they still could not simply stand in the middle of the woods for the rest of the night, staring at each other.

He quickly called for a ride to bring them back to the palace.

When it arrived, he gestured for her to head onto it first. She inclined her head, and he had a feeling she was smirking at him, but, nevertheless, she walked toward the ramp.

Once they had entered the central part, the airship left the ground. T'challa shared a glance with Shuri as his helmet disappeared. She had still not shown her face, and he was starting to think that she wouldn't.

Shuri knew what that glance meant, and rolled her eyes, but complied. "Are you going to remove your mask?"

* * *

Kaye grimaced under the mask, as T'challa stared at her. _This is extremely awkward. Break the silence, break the silence!_

She quickly sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Um, I know that you don't believe me at the moment, but is it possible to move somewhere else? I've never been a big fan of camping out."

A few seconds later, she heard him speaking quickly in Wakandan and was once again grateful for her obsession that had pushed her to learn the language. At least now, she would know what people were saying.

When the airship appeared (don't judge...just because she was obsessed with the movie, does not mean she **[or the author]** remembered what it was called), T'challa motioned for her to head on first.

She smirked at him, before heading onto the ramp. Once they had made it to the control center **(again the author has no idea what it was called)** , his helmet had disappeared and he had shared a look with his sister, Shuri.

Shuri rolled her eyes at the look from her brother, but turned to Kaye and asked, "Are you going to remove your mask?"

Instant panic hit her, and she was never more thankful that she was wearing the mask. Suddenly, she had an epiphany. _I'm in a coma. Why not show them my face? It's not like it's gonna matter that I'm a white American "sent by Bast" if I'm in a coma-dream-thing, right?_

 _Well, even if they don't like it, I'm in a coma, and it's my dream-thingy so that's all that matters…..right?_

 _Wait a minute! How in the world am I supposed to take off the helmet like he did? I am so dead! What am I supposed to do?!_

 _ **Simply command it. The suit has become exactly like T'challa's so it is also controlled by your brain waves.**_

 _Crazy voice that is not mine in my head? Great...not only in a coma, but also crazy._

However, she had no other ideas so she finally inclined her head. The helmet melted away into the rest of her suit, and her red hair was released to fall down her back.

* * *

T'challa and Shuri looked at each other as the girl froze. She seemed to be having an argument in her head before she finally inclined her head, and the helmet melted away. Instantly, her red hair was released from its confines and cascaded down her back.

Her hazel eyes met theirs unflinchingly, and she seemed to almost raise her head challengingly at them.

Shuri and T'challa glanced at each other quickly, and then back to her.

However, they said nothing about the fact that she was white, and instead Shuri asked, "Would you like to take off your suit? We…"

She trailed off when she saw the girl blush.

"Um...I don't know if that is the best idea. I would rather be in my own room before I change...thank you though for offering."

Shuri and T'challa shared another quick look before they agreed to lead her to a room.

By now, the ship had landed and they were walking off the ship.

While they walked, Shuri and T'challa whispered back and forth about what to do with her, while she seemed to space out, although still following them.

* * *

Kaye raised her head slightly challengingly as they stared at her, almost daring them to question her story now that they saw that she was white.

However, after they shared a glance, they said nothing about that. Instead, Shuri asked, "Would you like to take off your suit? We…"

 _No! T'challa cannot see my shirt!_

Kaye knew she blushed as she tried to be calm, "Um...I don't know if that is the best idea. I would rather be in my own room before I change...thank you though for offering."

Shuri and T'challa shared another quick look before they agreed to lead her to a room.

While they walked off the ship, she heard Shuri and T'challa whispering back and forth about her. However she had no time to care about that.

The voice from before was back in her head.

 _ **Kaye, I am Bast. You are not in a coma; you are really in this world. Your suit is now the exact same as T'challa's; it is made of the same material and is controlled in the same way. However, this suit is yours only. No one else will be able to wear it.**_

 _I'm going crazy. That's the only explanation. There is a giant black panther goddess in my head…...wait! You mean my lie was real?!_

 _ **Yes. I really did send you to this world. You are here to help set things right in this world. You will be sent to those who need you in this world.**_

The panther goddess touched her muzzle to Kaye's forehead then slowly disappeared.

 _Definitely not in a coma! Repeat! I am definitely not in a coma!_

 **The author owns nothing but her OC. Cries for fifty thousand years...**


	3. If I Fits, I Sits

**Although I am not fond of author notes, I just want to let you know that I am grateful for reviews even if I never actually answer them. Also, unless I am dead, I will continue to update this book. However, I will only update if I finish writing a chapter. As I am becoming a teacher this next school year, it might take me between two and four days to write one chapter. I apologize for any inconvenience.**

* * *

 _ **If I fits, I Sits….**_

When they reached a room, T'challa opened the door. "This is where you will stay for right now. If you have any questions, you may just open the door and ask Okkanye. She will be outside your room for the duration of the night."

The girl nodded, "Thank you, King T'challa, and Princess Shuri. I appreciate your hospitality in the face of my unexpected arrival." She inclined her head to the Dora Milaje, and said, "Goodnight, Okoye and Okkanye."

She turned to head into the room, stopped, and turned back. "In case, you did not hear, my name is Kaye."

She entered the room, and closed the door, ignoring their shocked looks. They had not expected her to know the names of those who had escorted her here.

Kaye shook herself out of her shock just in time to realize that T'challa and his entourage had stopped in front of a door.

T'challa opened the door, and said, "This is where you will stay for right now. If you have any questions, you may just open the door and ask Okkanye. She will be outside your room for the duration of the night."

Kaye nodded, "Thank you, King T'challa, and Princess Shuri. I appreciate your hospitality in the face of my unexpected arrival." She inclined her head to the Dora Milaje, and said, "Goodnight, Okoye and Okkanye."

She turned to head into the room, and then realized that none of them had referred to her by name this whole time. _Did they not hear me when I gave T'challa my name?_

She turned back, "In case, you did not hear, my name is Kaye."

Then Kaye completely ignored their shocked looks, and headed inside once more, this time, not stopping. She closed the door behind her, and sighed in relief.

The suit she was wearing disappeared into the necklace it was held in, and left her standing in her jeans and tshirt. However, that was not what had caused her to blush earlier. It was actually what the shirt said. It had a picture of T'challa sitting in a box with the words "If I fits, I sits" on it.

"If he saw this, I think I would have died."

Suddenly, she froze. _I didn't bring any clothes with me. I hope they donate some to me, otherwise, I'll always be wearing the suit._

She turned to the door to ask Okkanye if she could borrow some clothes, and froze once more at the sight of T'challa and Shuri standing in the open door.

Their eyes were trained on her shirt, and she blushed crimson as T'challa's face blanked, and Shuri's mouth curved up in a smirk.

Shuri burst out laughing, and Kaye soon joined her, although her face was still a deep crimson.

"I'm sorry...this is why I didn't want to take my suit off in front of you. I...apologize...although I will not get rid of it."

Shuri finally managed to stop laughing, and she shook her head. "No, don't get rid of it. In fact, I wish I had one."

Kaye's blush increased, even as she smirked, and she reached into the messenger bag that she was still wearing. She searched for a few seconds, and then pulled out a folded shirt.

T'challa's eyes widened, "No...you don't...that isn't..?"

Shuri squealed as Kaye unfurled another shirt that matched hers exactly.

Kaye handed it over to Shuri, "I was planning to sell them online to help make some money, but it seems that it isn't a good idea anymore now that I know the subject of the joke personally."

Shuri shook her head, "It's hilarious; I, for one, think that you should keep on with your idea of selling them."

Kaye looked up at T'challa with a wide grin. "Since I have your sister's permission, I am definitely going to see these now. I can advertise them as approved by Princess Shuri."

Shuri nodded in agreement. "Absolutely. You can even use my picture if it will help." She leaned in and whispered, "If it means I can tease my brother about it then I'm in."

Kaye laughed, and then changed the subject to help T'challa out. "Is it possible to get some clothing. I didn't bring much with me when Bast sent me here."

T'challa instantly nodded, probably extremely grateful for the change in subject. "I will have someone bring some clothes for you."

She beamed at him, "Thank you so much, T'challa...King T'challa, sorry."

* * *

T'challa and Shuri looked at each other with narrowed eyes. "Not only did she not want to be seen without her suit on, but she also knows our names?"

Shuri nodded, "Something is going on, brother."

He gestured toward the door, and she slowly opened it to see Kaye freeze as she headed toward the door.

T'challa's and Shuri's eyes were drawn to her tshirt, and the sight of the "If I fits, I sits" and the Black Panther in a box on the shirt had his face blanking as Shuri's mouth quirked up in a smirk just before she burst out laughing.

Although Kaye turned a deep crimson, she also burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry...this is why I didn't want to take my suit off in front of you. I...apologize...although I will not get rid of it."

T'challa wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed or pleased that someone had liked him enough to make a joke about him.

Shuri finally managed to stop laughing, and she shook her head. "No, don't get rid of it. In fact, I wish I had one."

Kaye's blush increased, even as she smirked, and she reached into the messenger bag that she was still wearing. She searched for a few seconds, and then pulled out a folded shirt.

T'challa's eyes widened, "No...you don't...that isn't..?" _I am never going to live this down._

Shuri squealed as Kaye unfurled another shirt that matched hers exactly.

Kaye handed it over to Shuri, "I was planning to sell them online to help make some money, but it seems that it isn't a good idea anymore now that I know the subject of the joke personally."

T'challa found himself unsure how to feel about this. On the one hand, he didn't have to worry about the shirts spreading around. But on the other hand, she had said she needed the money and that made him feel slightly worried.

Shuri shook her head, "It's hilarious; I, for one, think that you should keep on with your idea of selling them."

Kaye looked up at T'challa with a wide grin. "Since I have your sister's permission, I am definitely going to sell these now. I can advertise them as approved by Princess Shuri."

Shuri nodded in agreement. "Absolutely. You can even use my picture if it will help." She leaned in and whispered, "If it means I can tease my brother about it then I'm in."

Kaye laughed, and then changed the subject to help T'challa out. "Is it possible to get some clothing? I didn't bring much with me when Bast sent me here."

T'challa instantly nodded, extremely grateful for the change in subject. "I will have someone bring some clothes for you."

She beamed at him, "Thank you so much, T'challa...King T'challa, sorry."

He found himself about to tell her she didn't have to call him "King" but stopped himself just in time.

People were already going to be uncomfortable with her being white and sent from Bast as it was. He did not want to make it worse for her.

 **Again the author only her own OC and owns nothing else. :(**


	4. Bast Finally Tells Everyone Else

**Look! Today I wrote two chapters so here's your second blessing. Also, I am on Wattpad under the same name with the same story in case you guys thought I stole a story or something. :) Also I own only my OCs and nothing else...well, I did just buy the BLack Panther movie so technically I own that too.**

 _ **Bast Finally Tells Everyone Else That She Sent Kaye**_

T'challa stared at Kaye for quite some time, before suddenly realizing that both she and Shuri were watching him with amusement.

Shuri waved her hand in front of his face and laughed at his expression when he realized he was staring. Kaye joined in her laughter, and he wanted to just sink into the floor.

Gathering what little dignity he had left, he said, "I will see you tomorrow. Kaye, Shuri, goodnight."

"Goodnight, King T'challa," Kaye returned, as he walked out the door with the sound of Shuri's laughter following him.

He headed back to his room and quickly undressed to go to bed. _Ugh, that was so embarrassing. Shuri is never gonna let me live that down._

Kaye watched T'challa with amusement, turning to glance at Shuri for a second, she saw that she was also extremely entertained. T'challa had been staring straight at Kaye for a few minutes before he seemed to realize that both the girls in the room were silently laughing at him.

Shuri waved her hand before T'challa's eyes, and he suddenly registered the fact that he was staring at Kaye. Both girls laughed at his expression, as he said, "I will see you tomorrow. Kaye, Shuri, goodnight."

"Goodnight, King T'challa," Kaye quickly stated as he walked out the door. Shuri continued to laugh for quite a while before she finally stopped, out of breath.

Kaye turned to Shuri, and said, "Thank you for allowing me to sell the tshirts. It would have been a waste if no one else ever got to see their beauty."

Shuri smiled, and said, "I think we will become good friends."

Kaye beamed at her, "That would be nice."

Shuri grinned back and hugged her quickly before stating, "It is getting late so I think I will leave you to yourself. Have a goodnight."

"Thank you. You have a nice night as well, Shuri."

Shuri nodded, grinned, and left the room.

Kaye turned to the room and glanced around. "It's not a bad room. Although they may not fully trust me as of yet, at least they are not treating me like a prisoner."

She then took off her messenger bag and sighed, "Blast it. All I have is this stuff, so annoying. All my cosplay stuff was still at home."

Suddenly she gasped. "Oh, please, please, please!"

She quickly turned on her laptop and searched for a few seconds before sighing in relief. "Thank heaven, all of the Marvel movies are still downloaded onto it. That makes my life in this world so much easier."

She turned to her phone next and quickly searched through YouTube for a few minutes. "Yes! BTS and Kpop exist in this world!" **(even if they don't really, they do now)**

"I can survive in this world as long as I don't lose my computer or phone. I'm good, then."

Suddenly, she had an epiphany. "Wait, Bast said I would be sent to those who need me, which means, I might not always have my messenger bag with me. Not good."

She thought for a few seconds and then sighed. "So writing down the entire plot of each Marvel movie is now a priority."

She thought about writing it down on her phone, but then remembered about Google Drive, which thankfully this world had, and decided it would be much easier to write it out on her laptop, and then just read it on her phone.

"Okay, so I need to include everyone who dies (if their name is given), any dates that I know, any bad guys that are named when they start going over to the dark side if known, the plot….hmmm...anything else?"

Abruptly, she remembered something, and she quickly opened her phone hopefully. "Please still be there!"

She laughed in excitement when she saw that the Wikipedia articles for each of the Marvel movies were each still bookmarked on her phone. "Yes! It's still here!"

She quickly copied the entire page for each movie and placed it on Google Docs. "I have never been so grateful to be a fanfic writer in my life…...My fanfics! They'll never be completed, and no one will ever know why! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I promised myself I would never be one of those authors."

She allowed a moment of silence for all the hate she would be getting from her readers in her original universe, and then sighed. "Well, at least I don't have any family to miss me. That's the one good thing."

* * *

T'challa gasped and sat up in Bast's forest. He looked around, and then stood up and walked toward the tree where he had met his father. Suddenly, a giant panther head appeared above the tree.

 _ **T'challa, I have sent a girl to you. She will follow my will and go where she is needed.**_

T'challa instantly knew she was talking about Kaye, and bowed his head. "I understand. We will do our best to accommodate her."

The panther looked behind him, and he turned to see Shuri, Zuri, Ramonda, Okoye, and Nakia standing with bowed heads. "We will do our best to accommodate her." They echoed him, and the panther goddess disappeared as they all drifted off into other dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaye had showered and was headed to bed.

 _ **I have informed several people that I have sent you. They will trust you now and treat you more hospitably.**_

Kaye jumped and nearly died as she fell off the bed.

 _Don't scare me like that! I nearly had a heart attack!_

She climbed back onto the bed and burrowed under the covers. _Thank you, although they weren't inhospitable…...What happened to my life back home?_

 _ **I have erased you from that world. It will be as if you never existed.**_

Kaye sighed in frustration and relief. _Well, at least there won't be anyone hating me for not finishing my fanfics. And my cats will be safe with others, won't they?_

There was silence for a few moments before Bast replied. _**Yes.**_


	5. A Normal Day? Not Hardly!

_**A Normal Day? Not Hardly!**_

Kaye looked up at the ceiling in frustration. _She hesitated. That is never a good thing._ She sighed. _Never mind. There's nothing I can do about it anyway._

She turned her head to the side and looked at her phone on the bed stand. _At least I have pictures of them….Should I read some fanfics before I go to bed? I could see what this world has?_

 _Hmmm…...well why not?_ She quickly opened her phone and tried to connect to the internet. She soon gasped in horror. _I forgot to ask for the WIFI password! What kind of fangirl am I?_

She frowned at her phone and then put it back on the nightstand with a grimace. _Bed it is then. Boring._

She smiled at the Sherlock reference, made a mental note to check if BBC's Sherlock had more episodes in this world than hers, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Kaye blearily turned off her alarm and checked the time. _5:30 AM. Of course you forgot to turn off your work alarm. Not to mention that you only went to bed two and a half hours ago. You are such an idiot._

She sighed as she contemplated the warmth of her bed and the merits of staying in it, but then she sighed and quickly got up.

 _Although I am not a morning person in the slightest, it will not hurt to give T'challa and his people a better impression of me. Besides, I can't get the WIFI password if I stay in bed._

Sighing again, she quickly got redressed in her clothes from yesterday, as T'challa had not followed through on his hasty promise of providing her with new clothes.

 _I guess he just wants everyone to see this shirt. Pft._

She laughed as she grabbed her bag, pulling out her headphones, and connecting them, thanking her lucky stars that they were Bluetooth. She had always hated cords and traveling to a new universe had definitely not changed that. Especially in a technologically advanced country such as Wakanda: Shuri would have never believed that she could create a Black Panther suit if she still had headphones with wires.

She quickly searched her Youtube app for her Kpop playlist, relieved to see that it was still there.

She quickly pressed play and headed out the doors, with her messenger bag banging into her hip as she took a few running steps. She winced, glanced around in hopes that no one had seen her mistake, and continued in search of T'challa or Shuri at a more dignified pace.

However, when _Fake Love_ came on, she couldn't resist dancing to it in the middle of the hallway. She quickly took off the messenger bag, placed it down in a random corner that was conveniently there, and began the dance routine she knew by heart.

 _Although it would definitely look better with my friends doing it with me, it still didn't turn out too badly._

When she turned back to pick up her messenger bag after the song finished, she was shocked to see T'challa standing, staring at her. Behind him was his entourage and Shuri and….his Mother! Kaye flushed red in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands. "Kill me now," she muttered.

T'challa tried to muffle a burst of laughter but ultimately failed and quickly joined Shuri in laughing out loud. Kaye groaned at them both.

"Just what I needed, you guys seeing my dance routine without hearing the music. I really didn't want you guys to know I was crazy this early into our semi-friendship."

This just made them laugh harder, while Okoye and Nakia stared at them in consternation. Ramonda, T'challa and Shuri's mother, shooed them away and came to stand before Kaye.

"I apologize for my children and their atrocious manners. I hope you can forgive them."

Kaye was about to nod when Ramonda continued.

"Bast came to us in a dream last night and explained everything. You have no need to worry for anything while you are here."

Kaye inclined her head regally and watched in secret amusement as they seemed taken aback at her sudden maturity. However, before they could marvel for too long, she burst out laughing.

"Oh, I can't….your faces! It's too funny!"

They looked at each other surprised for a second, and then they seemed to realize that she had just been faking her maturity and elegance.

However, before they could say anything, N'Jadaka walked by. He glanced at them and then quickly took a second look. "Mom?"

* * *

T'challa woke up and sighed. Because Bast had come to more than just himself in the dream assimilating the girl into Wakandan culture would probably not be as hard as it would have been otherwise. He found himself extremely grateful for Bast's intervention. His people would not be as unwilling for the outsider to stay here now.

He quickly got out of bed and got dressed, intending to see the girl, Kaye, and tell her of Bast's acknowledging her hand in the girl's presence here.

As he left his room, he was astounded to see Shuri and his mother headed toward him. He quickly greeted them and, after talking for a bit, found that they had come to discuss last night's dream from Bast. They all soon realized that they had indeed had the same dream, just from different viewpoints, and his mother and sister agreed with his assessment that they should seek out the girl quickly.

So, calling Okoye and Nakia, the three royals headed toward the girl's room. However, on their way there, they were stunned to see her place her bag in a corner and begin to dance to a song that was only audible to her.

Although her dance routine was not bad, it looked extremely silly with no music to listen to, and T'challa and Shuri tried to muffle their laughter as her dance came to an end.

As she made a final turn, she caught sight of them all standing there and quickly turned beat red. She covered her face with her hands and whispered, "Kill me now."

It was too much for T'challa and Shuri, and they both burst out laughing.

Kaye groaned at them both.

"Just what I needed, you guys seeing my dance routine without hearing the music. I really didn't want you guys to know I was crazy this early into our semi-friendship."

Romanda shooed her children away, ignoring the stares from Okoye and Nakia, and regally pretending her children had not started laughing harder at that statement.

She moved to stand beside the girl and said, "I apologize for my children and their atrocious manners. I hope you can forgive them. Bast came to us in a dream last night and explained everything. You have no need to worry for anything while you are here."

Kaye drew herself up and regally nodded. T'challa and Shuri choked on their laughter at her sudden maturity and shared glances with Nakia, Okoye, and Romanda. They were all surprised at her sudden regalness.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing, and they all stared at her in shock.

"Oh, I can't….your faces! It's too funny!"

Realizing that she had only been faking her regalness and maturity, they were taken aback. Before they could say anything though, N'Jadaka walked past. He glanced at them, and then he stopped and took an incredulous second glance.

"Mom?"

He ran over to Kaye and hugged her. Before any of them had gotten over their shock, he quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled her away, grabbing her bag on his way out.

* * *

Kaye watched in surprise as Erik "Killmonger" Stevens (aka N'Jadaka) walked up to her. She froze as he hugged her. _Woah! Why is he: 1) still alive, and 2) hugging ME! Wait a minute...he does look younger than in the Black Panther movie. Well, I mean they all do...but...Wait, when he said "Mom", he was referring to me?! Ok, buddy...I think I would remember having a child! Especially one who was in this universe. I've only been here for one day! I could not have a son who is this old in that short amount of time._

 _Ok, ok….don't freak out. See, he's pulling you out of this hallway. He's obviously going to explain. WAIT! He's dragging you out of the hallway! Pay attention, you idiot!_

Kaye suddenly came back to herself and tentatively spoke up. "Um, Eric?"

"It's ok, Mom. I'll explain in a minute. We just have to get to an area without people or cameras."

Kaye nodded. "Fine." _Sigh, why can't I just have a normal day?_

 ** _The author owns only her OC and does not own anything else, including Fake Love or the BTS boys. :(_**


	6. So Not Only World Travel But Also

_**So Not Only World Travel, But Also Time Travel? Why Does Bast Hate Me?**_

Finally, Erik stopped dragging her as he opened the door to a room. "Here, Mom, this is my room. I'm so happy to see you again. It's been forever."

"Um, Erik, I'm happy that you're happy, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know, Mom. You told me that the next time we met that you would have no idea who I was. That's why I brought you here. You asked me to give you some stuff so that you could use it as necessary."

 _Ok, so….I feel like an idiot, but I still have no clue what you are talking about. Did I come here earlier, and Bast just erased my memories or what?_

However, although Kaye had absolutely no idea what was going on, she still took the flashdrive and thanked Erik for it.

"So, um…..?" _You idiot, what do you say now!? Although he's one of your favorite characters, this situation means you can't ask him any of the questions, you normally would have. He thinks you are his mom! How can you ask him anything about his past or his parents now?_

Erik chuckled, seeing the indecision in her eyes. "It's ok, Mom. You don't have to worry about offending me or anything. You always said that I would grow taller than you someday."

Kaye grinned, "Why you! You never know, I could still be growing! Don't brag about your height until we're both eighty."

* * *

T'challa and his group stared after Erik and Kaye in a daze. "Um….what just happened?"

"I have no idea, my king. Shall I find out for you?"

T'challa nodded to Nakia, and she quickly followed Eric and Kaye. However, Eric seemed to have noticed her as he quickened his pace.

Nakia went back to T'challa, defeated. "I lost him. Only the cameras would be able to see where he had gone."

T'challa waved her apology off. "Eric must have something very important to talk to her about. However, I am more concerned about the fact that he called her 'Mom'. Do any of you have any idea what he meant by that?"

He was answered by a chorus of "no's".

"Very well. We must find out as soon as possible. Shuri, see if you can find where…."

"Already found them, brother. Follow me."

They headed toward Eric's room, hoping to find the answers they required there.

* * *

As Eric continued to talk to her, calling her Mom, Kaye decided she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Look, Eric, you're what….twenty-five?"

"Twenty-three, actually."

"Ok, you are literally the same age as me. Please, Please, PleASE, stop calling me Mom. It is freaking me out. Just call me by my name."

Eric burst out laughing, "I was wondering how long it would take you before you freaked out. I haven't called you Mom since I was fourteen. Don't worry, Kaye. I won't call you 'Mom' again."

"Thank you so much." _Oh my word, that was the most awkward thing to happen to me since…..fifteen minutes ago when T'challa saw me dancing._

Suddenly, Kaye winced. She felt a twinge of pain and quickly placed her hand on her stomach. _What? My period was just last week. It can't be starting again so soon. Please let it be something else less major like appendicitis. Anything but my period again._

"Kaye, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Eric, it's just…." Kaye broke off as a silver light glimmered around her.

"Ok…..you're seeing this too? It isn't just me?" _Am I seriously going crazy? Maybe I really am in a coma. Bast? Help me out here? When I said anything but my period, I did not mean a weird light that could possibly mean I am in a coma. Seriously, what in the world?_

"Kaye, it's fine. You said that this was normal for you."

 _Are you kidding me? Why would I ever say that this is normal? Even if it is normal, it is highly impractical, ok? I absolutely hate being the center of attention involuntarily._

Kaye looked down at herself to see that she was quickly becoming intangible. She looked up with fear in her eyes to see Eric watching her with fascination in his own eyes. _Great….way to help your "Mom" out with her fears. You idiot. If I ever see you again, I am seriously going to get you for this._

She disappeared as T'challa opened the door to Eric's room. _Oops._

Kaye opened her eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_ She panicked for a second until she saw that she still had her bag clutched in her hands. _Ok, so you still have your stuff. That's not too bad. Right?_

"Who are you?"

She stiffened and turned to see a kid about the age of five staring at her. "Me? I'm a human...formally a female….less formally homo sapiens." _See this is what happens when you get out of your depth. Shock….of course, you can't speak normally. Why are you like this? He wanted to know your name, imbecile._

The kid looked at her in a strange mix of disgust and interest. "I know what you are. I asked who?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself kid? I do not respond well to kidnappers." She smiled to show that she was kidding while inwardly she was screaming at her own awkwardness. _This is why we can't have nice things. Also why kids hate us. You are so stupid!_

"My name is Anthony Edward Stark, and I would never kidnap someone like you."

"Well, Tony, my name is Cadence. You can call me Kaye, though. No one calls me by my real name." _I am literally talking to a tiny Tony?! So cool. I will forgive him for making me freak out internally._

 _Wait a minute…...That means that I not only crossed worlds but also times?! Bast, what in blazes are you doing to me?! Why must you hate me so?!_

.

.

.

.

 **Extra:**

T'challa opened the door to Eric's room and froze as Kaye disappeared in a shimmer of silver light. _What in the world is going on?_

He turned to see Eric smiling slightly as he stared at where Kaye had been standing not five seconds ago. Eric turned to him and said, "She is quite safe, T'challa. If I remember correctly, she said that she would be seeing us again in about two years."

 _Two years?!_

Eric chuckled at the look of horror/surprise/shock on their faces. "I guess I should explain, huh."

* * *

 **Hello, it's the author. Did you think I would let Eric explain? Hahahahahahahahahahahah, no. That won't happen for quite a few chapters more. Anyway, the author owns nothing more than her own OC and is quite sad about it too. :(**


	7. So Apparently I'm Now a Nanny!

**So Apparently I'm Now a Nanny?!**

Kaye looked at Tony with a small smile. "So..."

But she was cut off by a woman who came sailing into the room as if she owned the place. "Anthony, it is time for you to go to bed."

Kaye looked at her watch and saw that it was four in the afternoon. She then glanced at Tony's crestfallen face. "Um, I don't think it's a good idea to put him to bed quite this early. If you do, he'll only wake up early." _Like seriously, girl. Get your act together. Did you want to go to bed at four in the afternoon when you were young? I don't think so._

"How dare you? And who are you?"

"My name is Kaye, and I dare on the grounds that no one should have to go to bed at four in the afternoon, especially a boy as old as this one." _Pig._

Tony looked at her with awe in his eyes, but his nanny grabbed him by the arm and started pulling him out of the room. His eyes glossed over with unshed tears, and Kaye lost it.

She punched the female in the nose and carefully pulled Tony back toward her. "If you have to resort to force and making a child cry, then you are not a good choice for child care. Get out before I punch you again." _How dare she hurt my second favorite person in the entire universe. Like seriously, she is most definitely part of the reason poor Tony is so messed up later in his life._

"How dare you! I am telling Mr. Stark." She fled the room, her nose streaming blood.

Kaye ignored her, _Good riddance_ , and turned to Tony. "Are you all right? Did she hurt you?"

Tony almost burst into tears at the concern in her voice, but he managed to hold it in. He nodded slightly, and she sighed. _I knew it._ "Let me see, okay?"

He showed her his arm and the bruise that was developing there. _Yep. Definitely did the right thing punching her in the nose._ "Okay, Tony, although it looks bad, I don't think it's anything that some ice can't take care of." _Hopefully...it's not like I know any first aid. Idiot. Should definitely learn if I am going to be here for some time._ "Why don't you show me the kitchen, and we'll go get some?"

Tony nodded and began to lead her out of the room. After a few minutes of dead silence, Kaye could not take it any longer. "So, how old are you, Tony?"

"I am five years old."

"Wow! I can't believe it. I wasn't this brave when I was five. If I had a bruise that bad when I was your age, I would have been crying my eyes out." _Well, not really, but he doesn't need to know that._ "In fact, I still sometimes cry when I'm in pain." _And I am not telling him what that pain is...stupid period cramps._

Tony seemed to draw himself up. "Of course not! I'm brave!"

"Absolutely. Now let's put some ice on it. This may be slightly painful, so I need you to continue to be brave, okay?"

He nodded, and Kaye opened the freezer and grabbed out some ice. _Stupid rich people with their freezer bigger than my fridge back home. Seriously? So not fair...Oh well, it's helping Tony now and that is all that matters._

She quickly found a towel and wrapped the ice in it. "Here you go, Tony. Hold this to the bruise, okay? It should reduce the bruising."

Suddenly, a woman came into the kitchen. Following her was the female that Kaye had punched in the nose.

"Mother." **(I have no idea if Tony would actually be this formal, but I'm going to say yes for this fanfic.)**

"Hello, Mrs. Stark. How may I help you today?"

"Were you the one who punched Sarah in the nose?"

"If you mean the woman behind you who hurt Tony, then yes. I am the one who punched her in the nose. If I didn't break it, I should be allowed a second chance, I think. No one should grab a child so hard that they leave a bruise unless it is an emergency and to save the life of said child." _Ugh...you got so formal. You are so awkward!_

Maria Stark turned her head to look at the woman behind her. "You hurt Tony?"

The woman frantically shook her head, but Tony spoke up. "She always hurts me if I don't do as she asks immediately."

Maria's face hardened, "Get out of my house."

The woman wanted to protest but quickly decided not to upon seeing her face. She turned and left the room, and Maria Stark looked back over at Kaye.

"You seem oddly protective for someone you just met."

 _Abort mission! Abort mission! Don't tell her Tony is your second favorite character! Think of something else, quick!_

"No child should be abused. Anyone would have done what I did."

"Hmmm...which brings me to another point: how did you enter our house?"

 _You are so dead. Now what? You can't just say, 'Hey, so there is this panther goddess of Africa who decided to send me to those who needed me, and your son just happened to need me most.' Think of a good fib. You can do this._

"I have no idea. I woke up with no memory of how I got here." _Why can't you tell a good fib?! It is literally to save your life, you idiot!_

* * *

Maria looked at the girl who had punched her son's nanny in the nose. _She looks just like...hmmm, Howard would probably be able to tell me for sure._

* * *

Mrs. Stark suddenly turned and said, "Follow me."

 _Please don't kill me! I know I can't fib to save my life, but please! Don't kill me!_

Kaye followed her even as she panicked inside her head. She didn't even notice Tony was following them both until he placed his hand in hers.

She looked down at him, and he smiled up at her. "It's okay."

 _He's so cute!_

Maria Stark knocked on a door, and a male voice said, "Come in."

 _Is that Howard Stark? Oh my word! Panic attack! Well, not really, thankfully, but still, I am so dead!_

Maria opened the door, and Kaye got her first glimpse of Howard Stark. _He really does look like Tony. It's actually kind of scary._

* * *

Howard looked up from his papers to see someone he had thought he would never see again. _Kaye? What in the...no...wait...she told me this would happen._

* * *

Kaye tried not to stare at Howard, although the same could _not_ be said about him. _Stop staring, Howard! It's super scary...and creepy!_

"Hello, Maria. Who is this?"

 _She doesn't know your name! Introduce yourself quick!_

"I am Cadence, but everyone calls me Kaye. It is a pleasure to meet you." _Well, only if you don't arrest me. If I am arrested because of this, then no, it won't have been a pleasure to meet you._

"Miss Kaye punched Tony's nanny in the nose after the nanny hurt Tony."

 _Why did you have to say that?!_

Howard stared at her for quite a while until Kaye almost wished he would just call the police and have her arrested. _This is worse than when T'challa saw my shirt...well, actually, this isn't that bad yet._

"Since you are the reason we found out about Tony's old nanny, would you like to be his new nanny? You will, of course, be provided room, board, and a salary."

"Yes!" _Don't be so enthusiastic! That is so embarrassing!_ "Yes. I would love to take care of Tony." _I mean, he is my second favorite character in the MCU._

"Very well. Tony, will you please lead her to your old nanny's room? She will stay there while she is with us."

Tony nodded and grabbed Kaye's hand. He pulled her out of the room. _So I'm a nanny now. Interesting._

* * *

 **I don't own anything but Kaye, sadly, although I recently bought some more movies in the MCU!**


	8. Telling My Biggest Secret!

_**Telling My Biggest Secret?! I Don't….Think So?**_

* * *

Later that night, Kaye tucked Tony in and prepared to leave before feeling a slight tug on her shirt.

She looked down to see Tony holding her shirt in both hands. "You're going to be here in the morning, aren't you?"

She bent down and stared straight into his eyes. "Tony, I will absolutely be here in the morning, okay? So don't worry." _Bast, so help me, if you make me leave here before tomorrow morning….I don't know what I'll do, but it will not be pretty for either of us._

When she heard Tony's assent and absolutely nothing from Bast, she nodded and headed out the door once more. "Good night, Tony. See you tomorrow." _Should I say that I love him? Is it too early? Well, I mean, it's not like I ever loved him as more than a-brother-I-wished-I-could-have-had, so I guess it's fine._ "Love you, Tony."

He looked at her, shocked, saw her smile, and grinned back. "Love you too, Kaye."

* * *

 _Ok, Kaye, you are literally the….ok, one of the dumbest people I have ever met. How could you make Tony that promise when you don't know when you'll leave. Oh, you are an idiot. What should I do? What should I do?_

Kaye paced back and forth in her new room, wondering what in the world she had gotten herself into with that promise. _I mean, even if I stay, I'm not even all that good with kids so what in the world could I do? Should I do? Oh, who cares about verbs when I'm in the middle of a mental breakdown. No, wait, that's exactly why I care about verbs right now. Ugh._

She sighed and placed her bag down on the bed, taking out her only other shirt, that quite frankly was two sizes too big and had the exact same picture as the shirt she was wearing now.

 _You know, it's really weird that neither Howard nor Maria made any comments about my clothes. Both my pants and shirt should have brought about some type of comment. I mean, girls don't usually wear pants so blatantly in this era, and I know for a fact that no one knows who Black Panther is yet._

 _Ugh, stay focused. Don't let your mind wander. You were seriously freaking out about this and now what, you care about how they view your clothing choices? Focus!_

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She paused in her movements and glanced at the door. _Come on, this isn't a horror movie. It's probably just Howard or Maria….maybe Tony._

She quickly walked over to the door before she could talk herself out of it and opened the door to reveal Howard.

He stood outside her door and said, "Although it has been thirty-two years since I have seen you, you have not aged in the slightest. I assume that you have your own reasons for this, and simply ask for as much of an explanation as you can give me."

 _What should I do? Should I tell him everything? And if I do, should I tell others as well?_

"May I...may I think on it? I could give you an answer in a week?"

Howard stared down at her for a second **(the author is going with Dominic Cooper's height because she can't find how tall Howard Stark is. So he's 5'10", and Kaye is 5'5" [cause that's my height and I'm petty like that] By the way, T'challa is 6'0" in case you were curious)** , and then he nodded. "As I said, it is up to you for an explanation. Now, you said that you had no clothes but the ones you were wearing when you stayed with us so I have taken the liberty of giving you an advance on your salary. I hope it is useful to you."

Kaye smiled and took the money. "Thank you, for both the advance and the understanding, Mr. Stark. I appreciate it."

"You have always called me Howard, and I see no reason to change that even though you are now so much younger than I."

"Howard, then. Thank you. I appreciate it very much."

 _Why are we both standing here awkwardly? Are you stupid? Say something you awkward son of a gun! Oh my word! I cannot believe you, Kaye, say something!_

"Um….Well, I think it is time for me to go to bed, thankyouandgoodnight."

Kaye slammed the door, ran to the bed, and muffled her scream of agony into her pillow. _You are so stupid! AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

She turned her head to the side, and spat hair out of her mouth, taking a deep breath.

 _What should I do?_ She shook her head and sat up, sighing. _Well, since I can't decide, I'm going to ignore my problems and hope they go away. Or at the very least, I'm going to put them off until the last second._

She pulled out her phone and headphones from her messenger bag and quickly unlocked her phone. However, her face blanched as she realized that there was no signal.

 _No. No. NO!_ _What am I supposed to do?_ She dived back into her bag and snatched her laptop. She opened it and searched for internet but could not connect to anything. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Why did Bast send me to the age of dial-up? Someone may need me in this time, but I certainly did not need this! My fanfics! My movies! My BTS! Oh wait….they're not even alive right now. Still! It's the principle of the thing. What am I supposed to do now?_

Kaye flopped dramatically backwards and anime-sobbed. _My life is ruined! At least until Bast sends me to a time with WIFI and cell phone service._

 _Wait a minute! Tony is a genius! He might be able to help me!_ She catapulted off her bed to head to his room, but then she stopped abruptly. _You are so desperate for internet, you forgot that Tony is only five. Although…...if this might help him develop his genius quickly…..hmmmmmmmmm…._

Kaye paced around the room, in a very heated argument between the side of her that wanted the internet and the side of her that was nice and kind and sweet and only took up about one percent of her personality.

Suddenly, she had an epiphany. _Wait a minute! Bast could send me from here to anywhere without a moment's notice. If I tell Tony about being a time traveler, and then….yes…..that could work…..Alright! Tomorrow I am going to tell my biggest secret to Tony! Well…...the secret about being a time traveler at least._


	9. Fitting in? In the 70's? Help!

_**Fitting in? In the 70's? Help!**_

* * *

Once she had made her decision, Kaye relaxed. _Well, now what do I do? I'm not used to going to bed before 3 AM. It's only 10._ She paced back and forth for a few seconds before she collapsed onto her bed and flung her arm over her eyes.

 _That's it.I'm definitely gonna die of boredom if I don't tell Tony. He's a genius, and, with a little prompting, I know he'll be able to do something about the WIFI problem…..right?_

She rolled back and forth on her bed, in true anime fashion, and then sighed. "Well, I guess there isn't anything else I can do, but sleep. Wow, have I gotten desperate."

Setting her alarm, she closed her eyes and soon was asleep.

* * *

 _ **Wake up….**_

 _Five more minutes…..my alarm hasn't even gone off yet._

 _ **Wake up!**_

Kaye slowly sat up in bed, her eyes stubbornly closed, and turned her head from side to side as if peering for the person calling her. _I don't see you. You're therefore not here, and I can go back to sleep. Yay. Logic._

 _ **Wake up right now!**_

Kaye sighed but reluctantly opened her eyes. "Well, I'm awake. What now?"

There was a second too much hesitation for Kaye, and her eyes narrowed. "So help me, if you woke me up to just sit here hesitating, I am going to find your proper body and blast a hole in it!"

Bast finally spoke, _**You cannot tell the whole truth. You cannot tell Tony that you are from a different universe. You cannot tell anyone that.**_

"Do you think I'm stupid?! Are you kidding me right now? You woke me up to tell me this?! I swear, if you were human, I'd have already stabbed you!"

She grumbled under her breath, and Bast was quick to apologize.

 _ **There are many who are not as wise as you. I apologize for assuming that you were the same. But I simply wished to remind you that there will be dire consequences if you tell anyone that you are from another universe.**_

Although Kaye was suspicious that Bast was just flattering her, she was so tired that she could care less. _Wonderful….but can I go to bed now?_

 _ **Yes, you may.**_

 _Finally!_ She lay back down and closed her eyes only to groan when her alarm rang. _Why?!_

She sat up, contemplating the probability of surviving if she attacked Bast, and then decided against it.

 _You know what, fine! It's not like I wanted sleep anyway…...oh, who am I kidding. Of course I wanted to sleep._ Anime-tears streamed down her face as she finally got out of bed.

* * *

Kaye had been awake for about three hours now and was no closer to feeling awake than when she had first gotten out of bed. _It's times like this that I wish Starbucks existed. I can't stand the taste of normal coffee and there's no such thing as frappuccinos yet. Starbucks….how I miss thee...let me count the ways….I miss thee for the caffeine and just about nothing else. Wait...no….rabbit-trailing. Ugh. This is what happens when you don't have caffeine, Kaye._

Sighing, she decided to go out shopping for better clothes...and by better, she meant anything that was cheap that wouldn't make her want to die of embarrassment.

However, it wasn't long before Kaye was about ready to bash her head in. _What is this? I know that girls were expected to dress "properly", but not even one pair of jeans? Anywhere? I am this close to just buying male clothes. I don't mind dresses necessarily, but they're not exactly the best clothes for babysitting._

Kaye cringed in embarrassment and hurriedly turned away from a rack of hippie's style clothing. _Paisleys? Ha! I'd literally rather die. Why is everything either dresses or paisley? Well, I mean that or neon. I can't. I just can't._

 _Bast, do you hear that? I literally cannot even with these clothes. No, I'm just going to wear the same clothes for the rest of the time I'm here if I can't find anything normal._

She turned away from yet another rack of bell bottom pants with a grimace and headed for the next rack. _Well, I might just have to find myself a cheap tailor because this is ridiculous._

* * *

It had been another three hours before Kaye had found three acceptable pairs of pants, two skirts, and five shirts. _Well, this is it. All I'm wearing until I leave this place. At least until the clothing style changes._

Suddenly, she froze. _No...No, No, No, NO! You have got to be kidding me! I have to go through the 80's and 90's clothing styles too?!_

Feeling extremely traumatized and out of her depth, Kaye walked "home" in a daze. She was outside of the front door before she managed to shake herself out of her shock.

 _I can't think of that right now! I have more important things to think about….like how am I going to tell Tony that I am a time traveler, and also how am I going to convince him to invent WIFI twenty years early because I am_ not _waiting until 1999._

She nodded emphatically and tried to open the front door, only to realize that it was locked and that she had not yet been given a key. Feeling defeated, she let her body droop and banged her head on the door. "Just what I needed to finish an absolutely _pleasant_ day."

Sighing, she knocked on the door, hoping that whoever opened it would recognize her.

She waited a grand total of two minutes before the door was opened by Edwin Jarvis. Her eyes widened, and she barely managed to suppress a squeal of excitement. _Jarvis is standing in front of me!_

"May I help you, Miss….?"

"Oh! My name is Kaye. I was hired to be Tony's new nanny last night."

Jarvis seemed to be slightly skeptical but allowed her to enter the hall, asking her to wait there while he found Mrs. Maria or Mr. Howard. Kaye stayed in the hall without complaint because _he's Jarvis and there is absolutely no way I am getting on his bad side!_

* * *

As always I only my own OC and I think this will be my last disclaimer. If you don't get the hint that I don't own anything yet, then I can't help you.

Also, my bad on taking so long. I'm in the process of moving... -_- ...and I have absolutely no free time.


	10. Am I Officially a Member of the Stark?

**Am I Officially a Member of the Stark Family? Yes, Yes, I Am**!

* * *

When Jarvis came back a few minutes later, he apologized and handed her a key. "Mrs. Maria said that you will need your own key now that you are Master Tony's nanny."

He paused for a second and then asked, "Do you wish to know where Master Tony is?"

"That would be lovely, Jarvis."

He told her, and she headed that way, with a quick stop to her room to put away all the clothes that she'd bought.

 _I can't believe I just talked to Jarvis! His voice is so cool! It sounds just like Paul Bettany! You are so lucky that you didn't fangirl in front of him. He would have thought you were a weirdo!_

By now, she had found Tony, and she walked into his room to sit on his bed next to him. "So, what are you doing, Tony?"

He launched into an explanation that mostly went over her head, but she could ask a few questions that showed that, although she didn't understand most of what he said, she did understand a little. **[The author is not putting the questions in because the author has no clue what Tony's talking about most of the time (when he gets on a mechanical/technical rant).]**

After he finished explaining, she got his attention. "I have something to tell you, Tony. It's very important, and you will be the first person I've ever told." _Howard obviously doesn't know yet, and Eric hasn't been born either, so that means he doesn't know yet either. So I'm not lying._

Tony seemed to sense that she was extremely serious, and he gave her his whole attention.

"I'm a time traveler, Tony. I just came from the year 2018."

Tony was clearly skeptical. And, to ease, his wariness, Kaye decided to prove it.

"Come with me; I can prove it."

He followed her to her room, and there she showed him her laptop, phone, and all the other things that she had, like her Bluetooth headphones, etc.

His mouth fell open in shock, and she smiled down at him. "I just wanted to let you know. Now if I disappear, you'll know that I've just jumped to another time. I don't have control of it, so I don't know when I'll pop off. Knowing what an amazingly kind-hearted young man you are, I knew you'd be worried so I thought that I would let you know so that you could be at ease."

After letting Tony have a few seconds to digest this, she saw that the silence was getting just a _bit_ awkward...(read: extremely awkward), so she immediately changed the subject. "Now, what would you like to do? We can play games, build something..." seeing that his face still hadn't changed, Kaye continued on, "Um...I could tell you some stories?"

Tony looked up at her with a straight face, and then he laughed, face lighting up. Kaye grinned proudly at seeing Tony's smile. Heaven knows he needed a happy childhood because his later years were not happy in the slightest.

However, she wasn't going to let that go; nope, absolutely no way. So, pretending to be grumpy, she made an exaggerated frown. "Are you laughing at me, young man?"

She immediately reached out and tickled him, "I'll give you something to laugh about!"

He erupted into giggles, trying desperately to stave off her hands, but she refused with a smirk.

But, it wasn't long before he decided to counter-attack. She shrieked in laughter and jumped up quickly, running away. "I'm the tickler! You can't change our roles!"

He laughed and followed her, and because she deliberately ran slowly so that he could catch up, he soon was tickling her again.

"Nooooo! You've beaten me!"

Tony laughed even harder as Kaye collapsed to the floor, anime-tears pouring from her eyes. "I've lost. I can't believe I'm no longer the top tickler!"

Suddenly, Jarvis walked over to them, looking down with a serious face although there was laughter in his eyes.

"Miss, Young Master Tony, please follow me. It is time for dinner."

Kaye bounced up from the floor, eyes magically dried, and cheered. "Food! Hallelujah! I've been saved!"

Tony followed her, laughing, as she skipped towards the dining room.

"Are you hungry, Tony? I, personally, could eat an elephant!"

Tony nodded, putting on a pitiful expression. "I'm starving too!"

"Well, we can't have that. I guess we'll just both have to eat an elephant each." She scrunched up her nose at him, looking him up and down. "Are you sure you can handle that?"

He puffed his chest out. "Absolutely!"

She nodded, "Good man!" She turned to Jarvis, and said imperiously, "We demand to be fed an elephant each."

Jarvis' lip barely twitched, but he refrained from completely smiling. "Well, although I do not have two elephants, I have made a five-course meal. Will that suffice?"

Kaye gave a long-suffering sigh, turning to Tony, "Do you think we can survive on that?"

Tony thought for a while and then nodded seriously, "I think so."

* * *

After Tony had gone to bed, Kaye walked toward Howard's room. She knocked on the door before she could change her mind.

After receiving his acknowledgment, she opened the door and headed inside.

Once inside, she stood at attention, feeling for all the world that she was once again a little kid called to the principal's office for playing pranks.

 _Great. Like I needed this feeling to come back. Stupid office, stupid Howard, stupid brain making parallels._

Needless to say, although Kaye was telling him everything that she could about herself and how she had gotten here, she walked away without remembering much...kinda like when she'd been sent to the office.

 _How ironic...more parallels. Just what I always wanted._ _Thanks you stupid brain._

* * *

It had now been months since Kaye had become Tony's nanny, and she was going crazy. Although she loved Tony, she had been with him 18/7 for all of the past months. She needed some time to herself.

But, there was absolutely no way that she was going to hurt Tony by telling him that. So...she burst into Howard's office one Friday morning after planning for weeks.

"Hey, I have to go out tonight. It's a matter of life and death. I prepared everything you and Maria need to take care of Tony for the night." She dumped a bag on his desk and ran out, "Thanks!"

* * *

 **Hey, so I am so sorry that this took so long. I've been utterly swamped with teaching three English classes and three history classes every day. These kids have the English skills of a fifth grader and most of them are graduating this year. -_-**

 **Anyway, it will probably be about this long before I can post again. I am so sorry.**


	11. Moving On? Why!

**Chapter 11**

 _ **Moving On? Why?!**_

* * *

Kaye came back from her "emergency leave" feeling extremely relaxed. It felt so good to be able to leave this house without having to worry about Tony. Babysitting someone eighteen hours every day, while being on call the other six, would drive even a saint crazy.

She walked into the house quietly, wondering if their first night babysitting their son had worked out well. As she walked past the living room, she glanced in, only to halt in her tracks.

Tony, Maria, and Howard were all asleep on the living room floor.

Squealing internally, she quickly pulled out her phone, taking a picture of them all huddled together. It was too cute!

Putting her phone away, she composed herself before gently waking Maria up, helping her to bed. Staring down at Howard, she frowned. Yeah, there was no way she was helping him to bed. He was way too heavy.

Instead, she called for Jarvis who helped Howard to bed while she picked up Tony. Once they were in Tony's room, she gently changed him into his pajamas and placed him in his bed.

* * *

Kaye nearly screamed. A sharp, sudden pain stabbed through her, emanating from her stomach.

Opening her eyes, she was relieved to see that it was just Tony who had jumped on her, rather than appendicitis or her period as she'd thought it could be.

 _Boi. That was freakin' painful. You can't just jump on someone-_

"Kaye! Kaye! Mom and Dad spent the entire night playing games with me!"

 _I guess I'll forgive you._

"Oh? You wanna tell me everything?"

He almost exploded in excitement, telling her all that they had done last night. Kaye paid absolute attention to him, grateful that Plan A had worked. Although she'd had Plans B-F ready, it looked like they wouldn't be needed now.

* * *

~~~~~~~~Time Skip of Five Years~~~~~~~~~

Kaye walked around, checking the decorations one last time, making sure everything was perfect for Tony's tenth birthday. Even though Saturday was typically her day off, she didn't care. Tony's first two-digit birthday only came once after all. Her own parents had made hers a big deal, and she wanted to do the same for Tony.

She now thought of Tony as the little brother she'd never had, and she'd decided to go all out for this birthday. She saved and saved up to buy him some tools for his workshop. It hadn't been easy, especially since she had also invested in Starbucks' startup. But, she had finally managed to buy him quite a few tools, and she was really proud of them.

Howard and Maria had both been there, and she'd invited Rhodey, introducing Tony to him much earlier than had happened in the Marvel comic/movie world. Plus, she'd found Happy; although she hadn't yet convinced him to work with Tony, she had planted the thought into his head.

After the party was over, Tony hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Kaye. This was an awesome party."

She grinned down at him, "I can't just let my little brother turn ten without making it special. This _is_ a big day after all."

He hugged her once more, beaming at her before running to his lab to play with his new tools.

Not even a full week later, a flash of silver light swallowed her up, taking her to some other part of time and space. Tony watched her go; although he was sad, he sent her off with a smile. He'd see her again sometime.

* * *

 _It is so good that I had my bag on me. If I'd lost it-_ Kaye shuddered. _I wouldn't have survived_.

Opening her eyes, she groaned. "Where am I now?!"

* * *

 **Hey, sorry it's so short. I didn't want to start a new place in this chapter. Also, I've been grading research papers. -_- Kill me, please.**


	12. Adopted Brother 2

_**Adopted Brother #2**_

* * *

 _Cold, cold, ColD, COLD! I'm bloody freezing?! Where am I? Russia?_

Her manic rubbing up and down of her arms stopped abruptly as she saw the stone walls around her.

She looked around frantically, "No! You've got to be bloody kidding me! Jotunheim?! Loki's next? Bast? How could you do this to me?!"

Suddenly, a quiet cry brought her out of her self-obsessed panicking. She held her head for an extra second before deciding that there was absolutely no way in crumpets that she was gonna let Odin ruin one of her favorite people so she put aside her own problems to run toward Loki.

Although Kaye would be the first to admit that she wasn't really a fan of babies (way too loud), when Loki slowly changed from blue to a more human hue when she gently picked him up, her heart melted.

 _It's decided. I now have another younger brother._

When he smiled up at her, she felt like shouting, "I've only had Loki for ten seconds, but if anything happened to him, I'd kill Odin, then everyone else, then myself." But, being a person who felt embarrassment keenly, she kept that sentiment to herself.

Quite a good thing too, as Odin walked in toward her.

She pulled Loki closer to her in an attempt to seem protective and wary so that Odin would think that she had no idea who he was.

Edging away from him carefully, she pretended to be trying to run away. Odin stopped her, just as she'd predicted. As he opened his mouth, her brain threw a random thought into her train to wreck it. _I'm becoming quite a white lotus, aren't I?_

Odin brought her back to reality by asking, "Why are you here? A Midgardian should not be here."

"Mid...gardian…..what's that?"

It looked like Odin rolled his eye, but Kaye wasn't sure. Maybe he just looked upwards, seeking for patience.

"Why is a human here on Jotunheim?"

"A human? Aren't you a human?"

"No, I'm an Asgardian."

"Asgardian? You mean the place where the Norse gods live? Really? Next you're gonna be telling me that you're Odin."

"I _am_ Odin."

"Yeah, and I'm a human chosen by the panther goddess Bast to save the known universe~"

He glared at her. She simply stared stubbornly back. He only had one eye; there was no way she was gonna lose a staring contest to him. _Plus, I said the absolute truth._

The sounds of battle replaced what should have been crickets chirping.

Finally, Odin blinked and sighed. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know; I just woke up here."

"What are you doing with the baby?"

"He was alone. _And,_ he was so cold, he was blue. I may not know where I am, but there's no way I'm gonna let a baby freeze to death!" _Did I over exaggerate my stupidity a little? Yes, absolutely if Odin's stare is anything to judge by._

"Well, I'll take the baby from here, and I'll send you back home."

"I don't think so! I don't know who you are. I mean, you could be a pedophile! There's no way I'm leaving this baby with you!"

Odin seemed taken aback.

* * *

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~

* * *

After what seemed like hours, but was most definitely, at most, only five minutes, Odin stalked out of the temple followed by a smug Kaye and a sleeping Loki.

While Asgardians watched, Odin led a young, tiny girl towards them. She observed them warily, clearly not comfortable with that many warriors staring at her.

She stood next to Odin, wondering when in the world Heimdall would bring them back to Asgard with the Bifrost when all of a sudden, rainbow lights swirled around her, and she was torn from Jotunheim, leaving her stomach behind.

As she finally stood on firm ground once more, her stomach announced its arrival by trying to force its contents up her throat. There were only two things keeping Kaye from throwing up everything she'd eaten in the last week. One, she had an extremely healthy sense of embarrassment; and, two, she was still holding Loki in her arms.

So, she forcefully swallowed, just in time to hear Frigga talking to Odin. _Oh. My. Word. If I'd thrown up in front of Frigga, I'd just have had to kill myself. There wouldn't have been any other option._

Frigga suddenly turned away from Odin and walked toward Kaye with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm Kaye."

"Welcome to Asgard, Kaye. My name is Frigga."

"You mean that really is Odin? Really?"

She looked him up and down, "You know….I would've expected a Norse legend to be...taller."

He glared at her, but she simply turned to Frigga with a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that out loud. I'm just too used to firing off sarcastic comments." _Because I'm constantly having to be the straight man to Bast._

Frigga smiled, "It's all right. But who is the little one in your arms?"

"He's my baby brother, Loki." _I'll do a blood brother thingy when he's older so that, technically, we are related. But, of course, no one else needs to know that._

"How old is he?"

"He's about four months old." _Yep. That was a guess. Human babes at this size are around four-five months so it's probably true._

"Oh? My own son, Thor, is about a year old."

They began to have a lovely chat about babies (really, Kaye was bored out of her mind), when Loki began to whimper quietly. Because Kaye couldn't smell any problems, she correctly deduced that Loki was hungry.

"Um...would it be possible for Loki and I to be sent home? I don't know why we appeared there, but we both want to go home."

Frigga glanced back at Odin before shaking her head gently, "Actually, there isn't any way for you to go home now. Not not that you've seen us here."

Kaye pulled a devastated look onto her face. "Then-then what are we supposed to do?"

Frigga pulled her into a gentle hug. "You can stay with us. You can be our daughter, if you'd like. You'd have another younger brother, and Loki would have an older brother as well as parents."

 _I'm not dissing you, Frigga. You're amazing, but Thor and Odin leave much to be desired. And what about Hela? Is she your daughter? Or is she Loki's?_

But, after pretending to deliberate for a few minutes, Kaye nodded her head. "That would be very kind of you to take us in. Thank you."

* * *

 **I have no excuses besides the fact that I'm lazy.**


	13. Explaining Familial Relations, etc

**Explaining Familial Relations and Protecting Loki**

* * *

Bast left Kaye stranded on Asgard for 1,000 years before she was finally able to leave. Kaye barely refrained from chewing Bast out, but she ultimately decided that yelling at a goddess was probably not conducive to surviving.

So when she…... **Hold on….breaking the fourth wall for a sec. Author, these readers have been waiting since January. You can't just leave them with that. _Fine._**

When Loki turned seven, Kaye made one of the dumbest decisions that she had ever made in her entire life. She told Loki about Bast and herself and asked if he'd like to be blood siblings with her.

He said yes, so they exchanged blood. Funny story, Jotunheim blood and human blood does not mix…...easily.

Kaye was in a coma for a month. Even after she woke up, she was weak for another two full years before feeling back to normal strength.

Frigga, who knew what she'd done, told her that she might be able to do small magics now as she had Jotunheim blood. Ecstatic, Kaye asked if Frigga could teach her magic.

Since Loki also wanted to learn magic, and Kaye was not about to deprive him of Frigga, who she would always consider his mother, they learned magic together. Loki was much better at it than she was.

During their free time, they read books and played pranks. However, because Odin and the rest of the Asgardians believed that warriors were the best, they also learned how to fight, better in Kaye's case. Although she had learned self-defense, she couldn't even last a minute against a fully trained Asgardian. Kaye, very competitive, decided that that was not ok.

So, even though she was lazy, she trained. She trained and trained and trained, in both magic and physical fighting techniques. She trained until she could beat the worst of the Asgardians. And, although not fully satisfied, she decided that was okay for now.

So she and Loki played pranks, read books, and learned magic and dagger and sword techniques, even as she tried to learn Allspeak. Not quite as easy as it sounds, and it doesn't sound easy at all.

But she spent hours of every day for over a thousand years learning, reading, practicing, playing, etc.

And, of course, not everything was easy. For example, she was a human. The doctors and scientists had all agreed with that assessment. However, she didn't age. Not a single grey hair, not a single wrinkle, not a single sign of age ever touched her.

Obviously, that was not normal. Thankfully, before she could be dissected, Frigga stepped forward, telling them of the blood swap that she and Loki had done, explaining that when Kaye had been weak and unable to move for two years that that had been the side effect of taking in Jotunheim blood.

Another thing that was hard was when Loki came to her, in tears, as a youngish child, asking why Odin always seemed to like Thor better than him.

Gently, she brought him over to their space, the little place that they had filled with stolen books from the royal library and cushions stolen from Thor and the Warriors Three's bedrooms. Well, at the time, they weren't the Warriors Three at that time, but well-wait, she was getting off topic.

After they sat down, she started tentatively. "Do you remember four years ago? When I told you that I wasn't related to you, but that I wanted to be?"

He nodded, a small smile lightening his face. She grinned back, before becoming serious once more. "Well, just as I told you a story then, I'm going to tell you another one now."

He gave her his full attention as she started. "I appeared in a huge stone cavern eleven years ago. It was absolutely freezing. I could barely move, but I heard a baby's cries, and headed towards it. There you were, tiny and so blue that I thought you were frozen. But when I looked at you, and picked you up, you looked at me, stopped crying, and smiled. As you smiled, the blue of your skin changed to the pallor of the skin you have now."

His face froze in fear, "Then-then I am a Jotunheim?! I am the mon-"

Kaye frowned, stopping him from speaking. "No. You are not a monster. The Jotunheims are the Asgardians' enemies, yes; however, they are not monsters. They are simply beings who are fighting to survive, just like us. Just like you, just like me, just like your horse." She grinned at him, and he smiled slightly at her.

"So neither you nor I are related to Odin, or Thor, or Frigga. However, when I first met Frigga, with you in my arms, she asked me to be a part of her family. She adopted us. However, Odin has never been quite….happy? with this, per se. But, he will not go against his wife in this. And so, he allows us to stay. But he will never accept either of us as easily as he accepts Thor, who is his own blood."

Seeing that he was still listening and hadn't broken down into tears yet, she continued, "But, you must understand that our being adopted has never bothered Frigga and you are related to me, so you will always be my favorite Asgardian."

She hugged him, "No matter what happens or what you do, you will always be my baby brother. Nothing, nothing, you do could ever change that." Even if you really end up giving birth to Fenrir or Sleipnir or Hel or Jörmungandr. It will be weird, but I'm totally ready to be an aunt.

Another hard thing was watching people treat Loki with almost a blatant disrespect. She had nearly destroyed the building when she found Loki tending to a small bruise in the shape of a hand. Using the only magic she had fully learned, she shapeshifted into the lover of the one who had given him the bruise and cruelly taunted him, breaking up with him while he was alone.

Then she watched with relish as he screamed and ranted against his true lover. His lover was in shock and was almost physically hurt by the idiot male. She had managed to stop him before he went too far though, although the lover broke up with the jerk.

So basically, her entire 1,000 years on Asgard was spent protecting Loki, finally managing to learn the art of shapeshifting, although that was the only magic she knew and it had limitations, and trying to learn Allspeak. _**(There~ Happy now?**_ **Very. _)_**

* * *

 **The Bold is Kaye's breaking of the fourth wall and the bold italics is the author's response. Also, this is basically like a recap of the thousand years? I really wanted to get this out since you guys waited so long, and on that note: I am so sorry. My friend asked me Wednesday when I was going to update this fic, and I was like I just updated it. She almost slapped me. Then she told me that I last updated in January. -_-**

 **I feel really badly. I am so, so, so, so sorry. Also, you all have my friend to thank for this. Hope you enjoy it and sorry it's a little short.**


End file.
